The present invention relates to an improved make-up construction, and more particularly to a construction which allows utilization of a wide variety of make-up inserts, with a small number of outer containers.
In the past, a manufacturer had to provide a whole series of compacts or lipsticks each containing a specific color. For each color pomade for a lipstick or for each pan insert for a compact, the outer lipstick case or the outer compact case had to be provided. Thus, depending on which colors were popular and which were unpopular, there would of necessity be a substantial inventory remaining at all times. Obviously, an historical basis could be developed, it would become obvious that certain colors were more popular than others and that upon reorder these colors would be ordered. However, this still left the manufacturer with the problem of attempting to guess which colors would be popular and which would not, and if the manufacturer guessed wrong, then it would be left with substantial inventory of little value.
The major expense in connection with lipsticks and compacts, is, of course, the outer casing. Thus, if a construction could be provided that would allow the variety of color, while reducing the overall cost of the inventory, a significant benefit would accrue to the manufacturer, and this would also be a resultant benefit to the retailer, and of course, the ultimate purchaser.